


I'll Come When You Call

by oliviathecf



Series: Kinktober 2018 [9]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Broken Bondage, Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, Fingering, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Rope Bondage, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 22:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16250768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: For Kinktober 2018. Day Nine.Gal definitely wasn't used to giving up control.





	I'll Come When You Call

**Author's Note:**

> I love women and I love these two however they come. So here's some R63. 
> 
> Title is from "How I Get Myself Killed" by Indigo De Souza because I'm obsessed with her.
> 
> Enjoy!

It wasn’t often that they fell into bed together. They usually fell other places, like the bathroom at a bar or the alley next to the bar. Either way, it was usually in the close vicinity of a bar or somewhere they shouldn’t be.

Hallie would say something, Gal would disagree, they’d fight in a way that would sometimes turn physical and then they’d end up in the bathroom with two of Gal’s fingers pumping into Hallie’s cunt or Gal shoving Hallie into her by the hair.

It was purely carnal, something that happened when tensions ran too high for them to argue anymore. So, when Hallie invited Gal over to the sector house she was living in, it was just for some beers and baseball. And maybe that was what it was supposed to be, beers and some old stream of a game that happened months ago but neither of them knew the score or what happened.

So, why Gal ended up tied to Hallie’s bed, neither of them could exactly say. Nor could they say why Hallie was using actual rope instead of the ring on her finger, looping silk ropes around Gal’s wrist like she was some kind of professional dominatrix or something like that. Except that she had this look in her eyes, like she was confused about the entire situation.

“Geez, Jordan, were you hitting the bottle before I got here?” Gal said, sounding far breathier than she intended.

Hallie’s breath whistled out her nose and she huffed out a laugh, finishing the last knot and sitting back to admire the sight before her. She had undressed Gal completely, the pair of them having gone from making out on the couch to getting Gal naked relatively quickly. Hallie was still fully clothed, only having lost her flight jacket which she, of course, neatly put on the back of the couch when Gal tried to rip it down her arms. 

When she pulled out the silk ropes from her bedside table, Gal had practically thrown herself down onto the bed and gotten into position herself. 

Hallie straddled her hips, leaning in and bringing their lips together again, Gal’s hands twitched. She wanted to get a handful of that brown hair that curled neatly under her chin, fanning down and tickling her cheeks as they kissed. Gal grunted, pulling at her bonds which just made Hallie chuckle.

“Have some self control, Gal.” She laughed, and Gal rolled her eyes.  
“Not like you have plenty to spare, Jordan.”

She didn’t miss the way Hallie’s eyes widened, staring down at her arms as they bulged when she pushed against the bondage. She had worked hard for those muscles and she smirked at Hallie, who turned away, blushing slightly. Hallie brought their lips together once more before sliding off the bed and starting to undress.

Her shirt hit Gal’s face, and Gal had to shake her head violently to watch the rest of the show. Hallie wasn’t exactly wearing lingerie but she had a beautiful lace bra that matched the panties underneath her shorts, a dark green color that made her huff out a breath that would be laughter if the sight didn’t make her hotter and wetter.

“You wear that for me?” Gal asked, throat dry.  
“Yeah.” Hallie responded, smirk spreading across her face.

She quickly pulled her underwear off, bra and panties, and shifted up the bed. Hallie wasn’t going to waste any time, quickly settling over Gal’s face, thighs on either side. Gal met her with her tongue swiping up her slit and circling around her clit.

There was no point in beating around the bush, they both wanted what they wanted, Hallie wanting the pleasure and Gal wanting her taste over her tongue. She groaned as Hallie’s wetness spread over her tongue, overwhelming her. Hallie had been dripping for her and, if she wasn’t otherwise occupied, Gal would ask if this was why she invited her over. Instead, she licked and sucked at Hallie’s clit like she knew she liked it. Hard, direct, and fast, tongue fluttering over it and not wasting any time.

If she wasn’t tied up, she would have two fingers inside Hallie at this point while her tongue worked at her clit. Instead, she moved her tongue down and spread her open with a flick of her tongue. The tip of it played at Hallie’s hole, licking that taste from the source. It was thick and musky and _familiar_ over her tongue. 

Gal slipped her tongue inside and Hallie cried out, looking down at her. It was all over when their eyes met, and Gal didn’t know how she did it but she fought at the bonds again and they split open. Hallie gasped out and Gal flipped her over onto her back. She tossed Hallie’s legs over her shoulders and moved back into lick at her clit.

“H-Hey!” Hallie squeaked out indignantly, but Gal just shot her a grin and slid one of her fingers inside of her.  
“Take it up with me later, gorgeous, I know you want it like this.”

The bondage idea didn’t really work for her either, it was hot when Hallie brought it up but she got the taste of that sweet cunt on her tongue and she knew that she’d have to break out of it. Her mouth closed around Hallie’s clit and she fucked her on one of her fingers, the second sliding into her on one particularly rough stroke, fucking into her hard and fast. Hallie was soon crying out for it, hips twisting and pushing up into her hand, her face. 

She gave Hallie a particularly rough swipe of her tongue, fingers hooking up hard, and Hallie was screaming in her orgasm with a flood of wetness over her fingers. Her cunt clenched hard around her fingers, legs starting shake with it as she gave a series of breathy moans. Gal pulled her fingers out, face moving down to lick and suck at her soaked entrance.

When she pulled back, her face was shining with Hallie’s juices and she shot her a half apologetic grin.

“Sorry, babe.”

Hallie pulled her up for a kiss and Gal figured that she was definitely forgiven.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, feel free to either leave some hate (or love) either here or on my tumblr!
> 
>  
> 
> [ Fic blog.](http://fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> This is a part of Kinktober 2018. Feel free to read them all in order or pick and choose what you're interested in! Check back throughout the month of October for more.


End file.
